


Lucky

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles <br/>Characters: Raph, Splinter, Leo, Mikey, Donnie <br/>Relationship: Raph/reader<br/>Request: I just hope it's not to long of a request .So it's a raph X reader smut where reader and raph have a smut filled night then the next day he and his brothers vanish for 3 years due to shredder. When they come back they find a little girl with bright green eyes and a tint of green skin. She runs off and goes to her mother who is in the dojo. The guys follow and see reader pick up the 3 year old and raph walks over and hugs them both and she explains who the little girl is and that raph is her father. Everyone celebrates and happy ending<br/>Authors note: [d/n] means Daughters name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

You couldn’t believe your ears. It was like your whole world was crashing down around you and there was nothing you could do. You tried to process the information but it just didn’t seem to be real.   
Splinter had just told you that he must take the turtles and himself and flee the city for fear of Shredder. He had said it was for the good of the many. But they were going to leave you. He said where they were going would be too risky and even though you could fight (after a lot of training) you weren’t ready. He had promised they would return but when you asked when, he had turned his head away, meaning he didn’t know.   
You paced your apartment, tears flooding down your cheeks before collapsing on your flood, your knees hitting the ground. You covered your face as you sobbed into your hand. Your heart was break, tearing in half and you couldn’t do anything to stop it.   
you jumped when you heard you window open and loud footsteps running towards you. Looking up, you just caught a glimpse of the red mask before a pair of arms wrapped around your body.   
Freezing slightly, you felt that Raph was shaking. He must have just found out too. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer.   
No one knew about your relationship with Raph. His brothers and father knew how close you both were, but they never knew about the more intimate side. When you would steal kisses behind their backs or when he would spend the night cuddled into you.  
You heard Raph stutter as if he was going to say something but nothing came out. God knows how long it would be before you saw each other again. It could be weeks, months or years. And that is only if luck is on your side. Death played a big part in the game. If he dies, the chances are you would never know and just like if you were to die, he would probably never find out.   
All these scenarios played out in your head like some sick film. You hated it.   
You just wanted to forget about it all. And that’s what you planned on doing tonight.   
“Raph?” You pulled away to meet his eyes. He stared at you with such intensity that it sent a shiver down your spin. Then you realised why he was staring at you like that.   
He was trying to memorise your features.   
You leaned forward so you could kiss him passionately. His lips responded to the kiss eagerly, like normal. But there was so much more behind the kiss. Something you could never put your finger on.   
As the rain poured outside, you both began to undress each other, knowing full well it would be the last night. Something was different than normal that night. Raph took you to the bedroom and placed you on the bed before hovering above you, his member pressed against your core.   
Raph was normally forceful and dominating but now he seemed more to worship you. He made love to you rather than just fucked you.   
It was less a physical need but more emotional as you both clung to each other as if nothing could break you apart. As your orgasm approached, you forgot everything. The heartache, the loneliness and even the fear.   
Then Raph whisper the three words you had never heard fall from his lips.   
“I love you.”   
For a moment, everything was perfect again.   
\-----------------------time skip---------------------  
When you awoke the next morning, it was nearly 11.   
the gloomy night had turned into a gloomier day as you sat up, rubbing your eyes. Your memories came flooding back to you as you sat straight up right. Raph.   
Looking around and finding no sign of him, you threw on your clothes and raced down to the sewers, begging you weren’t too late.   
But as you pushed open the door to the turtles home, you realised you were.   
The place was bare.   
All of Donnie tech and equipment was gone and Mikeys things were no longer cluttering the floor.   
The lights were out and even when you turned them on, they offered no answers.   
You walked through the lair, finding nothing.   
The only thing that was left as a few bits and bobs and a few small weapons.   
\--------------------------------time skip ----------------------------  
“Do you think she will remember us?” Mikey asked as he walked alongside his brothers.   
“Of course she will, Mikey. You cant just forget 4 giant turtles and a rat.” Donnie joked, pushing his brother slightly, earning a punch in the arm.   
Raph hung back a little, staying behind his brothers and father as they walked the familiar sewers. It had been just over 3 years since they had left and a lot had happened to them. The bond they had as a family had grown but every had agreed something was missing.   
You.   
As the threat of Shredder died out, they had all decided to return in high spirts. But Raph was dreading it.   
Through the whole time, he couldn’t get you out of his mind. He constantly dreaded you moving on. Both physically and mentally. You may have moved city or country. He thought of you moving on from him. 3 years is a long him. He pictured you settled down with a handsome man who could give you everything he couldn’t. Maybe even a little boy bouncing on your knee.   
he had spent many sleepless nights thinking about you. He wondered how you had reacted after he left. Raph felt guilty about not waking you up that morning before he left with the others, but he couldn’t face saying goodbye to you.   
So he pretended like he was leaving as normal. Giving you a kiss on the forehead and climbing out the window just before sunrise. He wondered if you hated him for it or for leaving you.  
He didn’t notice Splinter looking back at him and seeing the worry clear on Raphs face. But even the wisest of them all couldn’t comfort him.   
As the boys opened up the door to their old home, they all froze.   
the lights were on, which they weren’t expecting, but the place was different. They expected it to be decayed and dirty but it seemed to be clean. At least from dirt.   
The floor was scattered with a number of different toys. Some were dolls with frilly dresses and others were trucks and cars. There was books on some of the shelves for learning to count and read letters. There was a sofa and armchair with a small TV on the other side. Leo was the first to pick something up off the floor and he turned to show his brothers.   
It was a tiny, pink mask.   
They all looked to Splinter who seemed as confused as them all. Till they heard a small thud from the next room.   
As they rushed cautiously into the room, they heard a childs giggle coming from the room.   
It used to be the Hashi but now had a number of toy in it and a crib. Beside the crib was a table with a bottle of milk on the side and a half eaten biscuit. There was a large closet which was now painted pink and the giggling seemed to be coming from inside. Splinter stepped forward and just as he did, the doors flung open and a child jumped out.  
“Got you, Mummy. I win!” They all froze as the childs face dropped. She stared up at them with bright green eyes. As they all stared at each other, Raph was just as taken aback with her appearance.   
She must have only been 3 years old, her long [hair/colour] pulled back into high pigtails. She wore a pink tee-shirt with denim dungarees over the top. She was clutching a cup of juice in her right hand and a doll in her left. But her skin was what got their attention. She seemed to have a tint of green in her skin. Only a little, as if she had a little big of green light shining on her but there was no green light about.   
“You’re not mummy.” She said, taking a step back, but her eyes weren’t full of fear like they would have expected. Just confusion.   
“You are right there, little one. Can you tell me your mummys name?” Splinter kneeled down to the child, holding out his hand to the little girl before him. He had never seen a human child like this. She seemed to speak and move older than her age might suggest.   
“Her names Mummy. What else would she be called? What do you call your mummy?” The little girl asks, tilting her head to the side. That was when it hit Raph.   
How much the little girl looked like you.   
“We don’t have a mummy.” Leo said, crouching down along with Splinter to the little girl.   
“oh, that’s sad…” She trailed off, looking to the side before her eyes light up and she started to jump on the balls off her feet, hugging her doll to her chest.   
“My mummy can look after you. Shes really nice and she’ll read you bedtime stories and make you food!” The little girl stared jumping a little, obviously excited at the idea.   
The boys couldn’t help but smile at the childs cuteness.   
“And what about your Daddy? Is he around?” Splinter asked, chuckling a little. The child stopped bouncing and shook her head.   
“Mummy said he had to leave before I was born with grandad and uncles. She said he loved her and that he would love me more. And that he would come back, because he promised her. But she cries at night when she thinks I’m sleeping.” The little girl looked to the side again but her voice lightened when she spoke of love and then sank when she told them of her mother crying.   
Raph couldn’t believe his eyes and ears. Could it be? He quickly shook his head and the little girl looked up at him. Her eyes fell to his sides and light up.   
“Are those Sai?” She walked closer to him, much to everyone’s surprise. A child that young knowing about weapons?   
“Yeah, they are.” Raph kneeled down as she approached, taking his trusted weapon out and presenting it to her. Her eyes light up as if she was being shown a band new toy.   
“My mummy says im not old enough to uses them yet. She lets me uses Nunchakus thought!” She said, almost as though it was normal.   
“Alright, dudette! Lets see what you can do!” Mikey chuckles and hands her his nunchakus. She placed down her toy and drink and took them in her small hands.   
“What are you doing! You cant give a kid those-“ Raph was about to swing for Mikey until the little, innocent girl before him started to use the nunchakus with perfect ease. She twisted them around her body and caught them without hitting herself once.   
Splinter, Leo, raph, Mikey and Donnie stared at the child. She was so full of surprises that they all thought they were dreaming.   
“I think we would like to meet your mother. Can you take us to her?” Splinter asks as he stood up again, stroking his chin in thought.   
The little girl nodded and skipped out of the room, not before Mikey had to get his nunchakus back.   
They followed her through the lair, watching as she diverted the course to pick up a new teddy, holding it to her chest as she walked towards what used to be the Dojo.   
“What is your name, child?” Spilinter asked as she turned to face them. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, an all too familiar voice rung through the room like a melody and the door from the Dojo opened up.   
“[d/n], where are you?” you walked through the door and froze as you were met with 5 familiar faces. You were pulled back to earth when your daughter called out “mummy!” At the top of her lungs and run to you, throwing herself in your arms. She dropped the stuffed bear she had been carrying.   
You pick her up and hug her close, looking over her shoulder, your eyes meeting Raphs in a second. Your heart skipped a beat as he walked towards you, [d/n] pulling back so you moved her so she was balanced on your hip.   
“These are my new friends!” She pointed at Raph, her legs swinging at your sides but you didn’t answer her straight away. Raph scooped up the bear as he walked to wards you/  
Raph stood in front of you, his eyes full of disbelieve as he offered [d/n] the bear and she took it, hugging it close and giggling.   
“Is she-?” Raph trailed off, unable to finish his sentence as he looked to you for answers. All you could do was nod.   
Raph let out a shuddering breath before wrapping his arms around you both and pulling you into a hug.   
you used your free hand to wrap it around his waist, almost unable to believe this was happening.   
Your family was complete. You held your child in one arm and your child father in the other.   
Raph pulled away, his eyes a little watery and you knew why.   
“[d/n], this is your father.” You point to Raph as you look at your daughter. She looked between you both, obviously confused by this. You knew she had no idea you already knew her new ‘friends’ but her face lite up.   
“Really?” she asked, a little shyly but you nodded reassuringly. She turned to Raph with glee and pushed herself out of your arm, wrapping her little arms around his neck. You couldn’t help but giggle as Raph embraced his child, holding her close and closing his eyes.   
“So, you owe me £20.” Mikeys voice caught your attention as you and Raph turned to face them. You had almost forgotten about them but the second you saw them, you ran over and hugged each of them.   
“Its been a long time, [y/n].” Splinter smiled at you before he embraced you.   
“So, where my granddaughter.” Splinter chuckled as you walked back to Raph and [d/n]  
“[d/n], this is your grandad. And these are your uncles Leo, Mikey and Donnie”.” You signal to each person as you spoke, a little concerned this might be too much for her. Although she was very advanced for her age, it was a massive amount of information for a child.   
She seemed to think it over, looking at each of them for a moment and her lips moving. You knew she was attempting to remember and match the correct name to the correct person.   
“how have you managed all this time on your own?” Leo asks and you instantly saw Raph flinch slightly.   
“Well, its been hard. Because of [d/n]’s… differences, I couldn’t put her into a nursery. I lost my flat because I couldn’t afford the rent and I couldn’t go to anyone because of what she has in her blood. So I came down here about a month after she was born. I managed to get a off the books, cash in hand job as a pizza delivery driver. Its at night time so I can take her along with me and people cant see in the car. Shes very advance for her age.” You walk back to Raph and [d/n] holds out her hands for you. Raph gently places her in your arms.   
“Can I show them how I can do a back flip?!” [d/n] giggles while bouncing in your arms. You think about it and nod, knowing how much she loved doing stuff like that and she had never been able to show it off to anyone apart from you. Walking over to a small table in the corner, you let her stand on it as she turned so the back of her heels were on the edge of the table. You could see the concentration on her face as you kneel next to her, nodding to show her you were ready when she was. They all gather around you both, leaving enough room in front of the table. She raises her arms and jumps, pushing herself backward off the table. As she does this, you reach out and push her lower back up which gave her the little bit more of the momentum she hadn’t yet got to push her self over as she back flips, landing perfectly on her feet.   
You heard them all gasp and applauded her, Mikey scooping her up into his arms and raising her to sit on his shoulder.   
“And she nails it!” He cried out making her laugh so hard her face turned red.   
\-------------------time skip ------------------------  
You spent the rest of the night catching up with everyone. [d/n] was more than happy pottering about, talking to everyone she could. She had never had this much attention or company before and you knew she loved it. She spent most of her time with Raph though. You told them all that you hadn’t touched their rooms and you could change the place back to the way it was before but they all shook their heads.   
You were thankful you had the night off and also that no questions seemed to be asked about how [d/n] came to be. But you soon found out from Leo that there had been a bet between them. They knew you and Raph were together but had a bet on how long it would take for him to admit it. Splinter kept congratulating you on what a good job you had done with her. It seemed he was impressed with how intelligent she was and her physical strength. You did hope he would teach her properly how to defend herself when she was older. You taught her the basics but she could probably grow to be a strong warrior.   
You just knew Mikey, Donnie and Leo were going to spoil her rotten. They barley put her down all night when she was with them and it was nice to hear her laughter ringing through your home.   
you walked into the Dojo from the kitchen to find [d/n] asleep on Raph chest. He was stroking her hair and watching her with a soft smile on his lips. Your heart sang at the sight.   
You walk across the room to him, his eyes falling on you as you approach.   
“I am so sorry, [y/n]. For not being there.” He whispered as you sat beside him. He used his free hand to pull you closer. He couldn’t get what [d/n] had said earlier. About you crying when you thought she was asleep.   
“Its okay, Raph. You didn’t know.” You smile, running his leg reassuringly.   
“Well, now I do, I will never leave you again.” Raph looked between you both and you knew it was a promise to both of you. just as you had thought, he loved her. He adored her already and you knew he would put his life on the line for her.   
As you looked at your daughter sleeping face, you realised just how lucky she was. She now had a full family. She had 3 uncles who would spoil her behind your back, she had a grandad who would teach her and spoil her and she had a father and mother who would put their life’s on the line for her.   
She was so lucky. And as you rested your head on Raphs shoulder and rested on of your hands on her cheeks, you realised how lucky you were too.


End file.
